The Day I Lost My Love
by gilmorejunkie1230
Summary: Warning: Character Death. Rory tries to deal with the loss of Jess. Future Fic. AU.


Rory got up and got ready to go to the funeral. The day it happened she couldn't believe it. He was dead. Jess Mariano was dead and it was her fault. All she had to do was give him the money but because she was too scared he died. That was the worst day of her life. It happened three days ago and she hadn't gotten out of bed since.

"_Hello?" Luke's gruff voice filled the phone._

"_Hey."_

"_Jess?"_

"_The one and only."_

"_And the sarcastic remarks begin. So, what is the reason for this call?"_

"_Well, I am going to tell her tonight." Jess said nervously into the phone._

"_Wow."_

"_Yeah."_

Rory took out a black skirt and a silky black shirt. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. She made the water extra hot as if it would wash away the memory of the last three days. She got out of the shower and got dressed. Taking out the curling iron, she curled her hair. Jess always loved her hair like this and he deserved it the way he loved it at his funeral.

_The car pulled up to a small Italian restaurant. The outside was gorgeous but the inside was even more extravagant._

"_Wow, Jess. It's beautiful." Rory's voice was full of surprise and awe._

"_Well, I'm glad you like it." Jess smiled. He loved when he made Rory happy._

_Jess put his arm around Rory's waist and they walked up to the hostess._

"_Do you have a reservation?" The young hostess asked. She had to be 24._

"_2 for Mariano."_

_The hostess guided them to a secluded table with candles and rose petals surrounding the floor around it._

"_Wow, Jess. Did you do this?"_

_Jess just smiled. So far the night was going perfect._

Rory was asked to speak at his funeral. At first, she didn't think she would be able to do it but her mom encouraged her and told her she would regret it later if she didn't. Then she agreed with her mom. She loved Jess very much and she knew he deserved a nice ceremony and she knew he would have wanted her to speak.

_Rory and Jess had just finished their meals and were polishing off the deserts. Jess waved for the check and he laid a couple bills down._

"_Come on. Let's go for a walk." Jess said nervously. Rory heard his nervousness but just thought nothing of it. Jess took Rory's hand and led her out the door. They had been walking down a quiet street when Jess suddenly stopped. Rory stopped as well and waited for an explanation to why they stopped. She just looked at him, confused, and waited for an answer._

"Jess was one of the nicest people you could have met. While he acted tough on the outside and had a James Dean image, he had a huge heart and cared about his family very much. Jess was a great boyfriend. The night he passed was the night of our three year anniversary." Rory's voice started breaking while tears fell.

"We had dated while teens but stopped when he left for California. We found each other again when we were 27 and we knew that the search was over. We had both been looking for our better half and when we bumped into each other at a library, we knew that we were meant for each other…"

_After a couple minutes Jess finally started to talk._

"_Rory I want you to know that I love you so much and these past three years have been the best years of my life. I don't know where I would be right now if I never met you in Stars Hollow. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but you were the only one who ever believed in me. You changed me into a better man and when we met in that library three years ago I told myself I wouldn't let you slip through my fingers again. I want to spend the rest of my life with yo-"_

_Jess was cut off by a figure jumping out of the shadows and grabbing Rory. He held a gun to her head and said "Give me your wallet and no one gets hurt."_

_Jess was trying to reason with him but he wouldn't listen._

"_I'll give you all my money, just don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her. Just let her go and I'll give you my money."_

_The gunman started waving the gun around and Jess tried to grab Rory but the gunman was faster and all you heard was a 'BAM!'_

_Jess fell to the ground with a thump and the gunman ran off. Rory ran to his side and started sobbing._

"_Jess, I love you so much. Stay with me. Just stay with me." Rory was trying to stop the blood with her sweater but too much was coming out. She heard the sirens and kept trying to keep Jess awake._

_Jess' eyes fluttered open for a moment and he smiled at Rory._

"_I love you, Rory."_

"_I love you too. So much Jess."_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled something out and it was at that moment Jess Mariano said his last words alive._

"_Marry me." _

_His eyes closed as his hand fell to the floor and in the palm of his hand was a diamond engagement ring._

Rory's tears started to spill freely. "I love Jess very much and I always will. He will always hold a special place in my heart and I will never forget him. I love you Jess." Rory blew a kiss towards the sky and walked back to her seat.


End file.
